


Different

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Kushu
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Kinda, Poetry, attempts, inner thoughts, kinda character death, mind scape, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you look hard enough I'm still the boy from the coffee shop, Aniteku. The one with the loud friend, the one who rlikes to read to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Hey...

I’m not the same as I once was.

I don’t think I ever will be _that_ me again.

But...

 

But I am still trying

My feet are still moving

I still wake up everyday and work to become stronger

Everyday I try.

 

I look different now.

Not just the glaring difference like my hair

or even my inside anatomy

Looking myself in the eyes is different now.

 

There are new ticks to me

Some sharper words leave my mouth  
Some deeper lines carved into my skin

 

So much is different.

But...But believe me when I say I am still here

I am still me!

I am still moving, breathing, existing!

 

I am alive deep inside!

This new exterior is just a shield because

I admit I’m a little too kind, a little to nice.

 

I’m holding on. Just taking a bit of a rest.

 

Please keep waiting for me.

I’ll be back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was staring a the blank screen for a while and then Twenty-one Pilots happened. I just love Kaneki so much. he is so precious and wonderful who deserves some rest after being turned into a tragedy for the enjoyment of others*cough*Pierrot*cough* Heh any way I am not great at poetry but I tried.


End file.
